people_dont_have_to_be_anything_elsefandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Taylor
Elizabeth Taylor was a British-American actress, often considered among the most glamorous, elegant, and beautiful people in history. She was one of the greatest actresses of Hollywood's Golden Age. Connections When Taylor was about 17, Howard Hughes approached Taylor's parents and promised multiple movie contracts if they would persuade her to marry him. Taylor's mother agreed, but Taylor refused. After the end of her first marriage a little over a year later, Hughes approached her again, proposing to Taylor from a landing helicopter and sprinkling diamonds on her. Again, she turned him down. Taylor met Conrad Hilton Jr., the son of famed Conrad Hilton, at a Los Angeles nightclub in October 1949. They were married in 1950, when Taylor was 18, but she filed for divorce in less than a year. Shortly after her divorce from Conrad, Taylor met and married British actor Michael Wilding. He was 40, and she was 20. They had a quiet ceremony in London, which Taylor didn't even bother to wear a dress to. Taylor always said that she had fond memories of their simple, happy marriage, but she seperated from him five years later in 1957, after meeting Michael Todd. Wilding said that the real tragedy about being with Liz was that "There is not a man in the world she cannot have at the snap of her fingers." Taylor left her second husband in order to marry Mike Todd, a successful producer, in 1957. They were married for less than a year before Todd was killed in a plane crash in 1958. Taylor infamously fell in love with Eddie Fisher, a close friend of late husband Todd, and caused him to leave him wife Debbie Reynolds for her. The love triangle between the three stars caused a media scandal. They married in Las Vegas in 1959, until they broke up five years later in 1964 over her attraction to co-star Richard Burton. While filming Cleopatra in 1964, Taylor shared an immediate attraction with Richard Burton, whom many consider the love of her life. It spelled the end of her marriage to Eddie Fisher, and Burton left his wife of 14 years, Sybil Williams, for her. They married in 1964 in Montreal, nine days after Taylor's divorce from Fisher. They were married for ten years before they were divorced, but after confronting their mutual alcohol problems, they got back together and remarried. They divorced again about a year later due to conflicting opinions on staying sober. Taylor married Senator John Warner in 1976, and has been attributed with garnering at least some of his political success. However, she didn't fit in with the other D.C. housewives, and later said that she was deeply depressed and unhappy in the marriage. They divorced in 1982, six years later. Taylor met Larry Fortensky at a clinic, and they married in 1991. Unlike her other husbands, Fortensky was down-to-earth, 20 years her junior, and had no celebrity status, being a construction worker. They divorced five years later in 1996. Taylor was a close friend of Debbie Reynolds, until Reynolds' husband left her for Taylor. The two inevitabley had a falling out, but later reconciled, even doing interviews together and mocking their mutual ex. Taylor helped to popularize Valentino Garavani's fashion designs, and is said to have inspired many of them. Taylor has been romantically linked to Frank Sinatra, Henry Kissinger, and Malcolm Forbes. Taylor was a friend of Ginger Rogers, Fred Astaire, Colin Farrell, and James Dean. Through her first marriage, Taylor is the great aunt-in-law of Paris Hilton. Through her marriage to fourth husband Eddie Fisher, Taylor is the step-mother of Carrie Fisher. In 2003, Taylor publically denounced George W. Bush over the Iraqui War. elizabethtaylor.jpg Elizabeth-Taylor-in-Cleop-007.jpg behind the scenes with Elizabeth.jpg Elizabeth-Taylor-Top-Tenz-2.jpg Annex - Taylor, Elizabeth_NRFPT_03.jpg 479px-Taylor_-_Hudson_-_Giant.jpg Elizabeth-Taylor-010.jpg elizabeth+taylor+by+richard+avedon+1964.jpg Elizabeth-Taylor-elizabeth-taylor-30183588-864-1097.jpg Elizabeth_Taylor_Biography.jpg tumblr_mdtrgiroMG1qa70eyo1_500.jpg beautiful with horse.jpg elizabeth-taylor-sunning-herself-on-the-set-of-giant-1955-photo-by-sid-avery.jpg elizabeth-taylor-montgomery-clift-a-place-in-the-sun.jpg Elizabeth-Taylors-style-Suddenly-Last-Summer-21.png JLM-stars-Elizabeth_Taylor_1.jpg tumblr_lsxhpfXxmr1qbsbnoo1_500.jpg cleopatraliz-taylor.jpg Places coming soon Lists Most Beautiful People Category:People Category:Beautiful Faces Category:Actors & Actresses Category:1932 Births Category:2011 Deaths Category:People From the United States Category:Elizabeth